


Five Boyfriends Reason Never Had

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his fault, after all. Reason just happened to be responsible for picking up after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Boyfriends Reason Never Had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Boyfriends Desire Never Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107681) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> i read this fic and i couldnt get it off my mind. i recommend you read it because it is AMAZING. i hope the author doesn't mind that i wrote this
> 
> also the colors that are mentioned represent:  
> red = desire  
> green = reason  
> blue = restraint

No one wanted him around, so he destroyed them. 

Desire was stronger than he made himself out to be. He stayed quiet when he wasn't interested. Wreaked havoc when he wasn't acknowledged. Corrupted minds when he wasn't pleased with an outcome. 

His antics were a burden, according to Reason. Even with Restraint's persuasion, Reason refused to think of Desire as anything but an annoying kid. An annoying kid that was the cause of a loss of friends and many jobs. Desire was angered by this and lashed out, determined to show Reason he could change. 

In the end, Reason won. 

Reason took over. Restraint faded. Desire disappeared. 

Desire plotted revenge. 

***

**i.**

The way Koujaku's head thrashes here and there with every silent moment intrigues him. Desire watches with disgusting glee and Reason pounds at the mental lock in their mind that keeps him from getting in the way. He sobs and sobs and sobs, begging Desire to let him out and try again. Reason eventually gives up on being polite and calls Desire every filthy word he can think of, shaking at their sanity until Desire paralyzes him and tends to the beast in his cell. 

His bright red locks draped over his shoulders and back, a bit frizzy but otherwise tended to daily by Desire. He was a hairdresser, after all. Koujaku's hair was precious to both he and Desire. 

Desire's smile doesn't frighten Koujaku. Ah, no, definitely not. Koujaku is broken and Desire is to blame. He eagerly bites at the air when Desire comes near, spotless white robs brushing against the dusty cell floor. Foam drips past sharp teeth and bruised lips. Drips to the floor in its own foamy puddle. 

The growling and shaking lightens once Desire begins to brush his hair, tension slowly leaving Koujaku's shoulders as he goes. Reason's crying is music to his ears, internal or not. 

***

**ii.**

His eyesight is taken and they're both holding onto each other for dear life. 

They fight and they cry and they beg for mercy but neither has enough willpower to control their external voice. They can't speak. Their vocal cords are gone. 

Clear's voice used to be a blessing. His song was welcomed and they'd relax beneath his soothing voice. 

Now, his song chips away at their sanity and breaks them down with every line. 

_I'm sorry._

_I don't want to hear it._

Even now, Reason rejects him. 

He only clings to Desire because he's the only one left in their empty void. 

_But—_

_You fucked me over. Congratulations._

No _us_. No _we_. Just Reason. Reason was the only one that mattered. Restraint was long gone. 

_You mean_ us _—_

_No, I don't._

_I—_

"Aoba-san." 

They both freeze up at the voice and stare each other in the eye, fiery red hues gazing deep into grass-green. Desire watches Reason begin to tremble with an onslaught of fear, breathing becoming an uneven tempo. Hyperventilating. It's belatedly realized that they're both doing it. 

"Toue-san gave me the green light." A pause. "I'm going to remove your brain." 

_Wait..._

_Oh no._

_Oh my god. OH MY GOD._

_I'm sorry!_

_I'D STRANGLE YOU IF I COULD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_PLEASE! I'M SORRY!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_I'M SO SORRY!_

***

**iii.**

Despite his insistence, Reason remained in control with every cut, every gash. 

Desire wanted in on the fun, shaking furiously at the mental cell bars Reason had put up just for him. He hadn't done it on purpose, no, but they were there and Desire could no longer communicate with him. He was unreachable, broken and bleeding as he was held in Noiz's arms. The blond was blissful, tears rolling down his cheeks and smiling through the pain. He was ecstatic to feel the hurt and Desire was jealous. 

_Please._

Nothing. 

_Let me have a turn._

_..._

_Let me at it._

_..._

_Reason._

_..._

_Let me out._

_..._

_LET ME OUT!_

Blood pooled around their bodies, going nowhere despite the empty void of Noiz's mind. They were destroyed from the inside out and Reason was broken. He couldn't move. He was just a ragdoll now, but he still put up enough defense to keep Desire out. 

_REASON!_

His pleas remained ignored and he withered away with his own destruction. This was his fault, after all. Reason just happened to be responsible for picking up after him. 

_PLEASE!_

***

**iv.**

As he claimed their body one last time, Reason spaced out and gave the floor to Desire, who was eager to take over and taunt the larger man. 

Mink was a personal favorite of Desire's. He didn't care for relationships. He fucked as he pleased and that was just how Desire liked it. He was rough and he was merciless, but he knew how to do it. 

Reason begged Desire to get it over with already. Desire ignored him in favor for the delicious pleasure-pain Mink delivered. 

Something rumbled low in Mink's throat as he pulled out of them, muted under the dull screams and cries of the burning village. It wasn't real, no, but it sure felt like it. Desire let Mink move him around as he wished, roughly pressing the fingers of one hand into their neck. He takes note of the glint of a knife in his peripheral. 

_Our time is up, Reason._

***

**v.**

A part of him wants to relish in the way foaming saliva drips from curled lips, but a much larger part wants to back away in shock and sob. 

He knows that look and it's Restraint. 

He may not be his own element, but there's no way he could be anyone but Restraint. The hard set of his golden eyes. The way his body tenses and shifts with every breath they take. He growls and barks, wolf-like ears protruding from his hair and flattening threateningly against his skull. 

Desire misses the blue in those eyes. The way his eyes would harden and melt and express more freely than anything else on his face. 

Restraint was watching them like prey, the tail assumedly connected to his lower back swishing angrily back and forth. Sharp claws curl into the void's makeshift floor, eager to rip at their newfound meal. 

_Reason, he's—_

_I know._

Reason responds for the first time since they were pulled into this realm, locked into control on their shared body. He was letting off incredible amounts of terror but refused to show it in his voice or the way he moved. On the outside, his facial expression was morphed into one of horror and betrayal. 

Restraint lunges towards them and the walls paint red.


End file.
